The Plan B
by Towelket
Summary: Never underestimate the Latin, or you'll regret it. Deeply. Italian Brothers X Prussia. Lovino and Feliciano X Gilbert. Threesome!


**Yaoi. Italy Brothers x Prussia. Yes, in that order.**

The Plan B

After the very time-wasting World Conference, Feliciano gained a valuable piece of information from his German friend.

"So you're away tomorrow for work?" Feliciano checked just in case.

"Ja. I have a meeting at Jones's place… Will be away for a couple of days." Ludwig rubbed his forehead. The sound of the American slurping shakes and munching burgers haunted his mind. "Why?" He questioned.

"I might go pay a visit to Gilbert then. With nii-chan too." Feliciano replied with the most innocent smile he could ever manage to create. Good thing Ludwig fell for it, because what the Italian was planning was far from innocent. Not even a shard.

"That's good. Brother needs some company…" The German filed his papers, forcing the load into his leather bag. "I guess he could use some baby-sitting from you two." He chuckled, completely deceived by the Venetian mask.

"Si. We'll take good care of him…" Feliciano smiled even sweeter. How ironic, he thought. Oh yes, they will take _very_ good care of Gilbert….

Lovino followed Feliciano out of the meeting, his face also decorated by the Italian sorriso.

"As planned?" Lovino whispered, loosening his tie.

"…As planned." His younger brother answered.

A bunch of white lily held by the olive eyed, and a knock on the door by the schokolade. Out came the vermilion, his fluffy white hair dancing in the wind, his cheeks flushed peach.

"Ita-chan! Romano-chan!" A hug and a kiss each, fair and square.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call by our names?" Feliciano inflated his cheeks, lips pointed in disapproval.

"Sorry Ita… I mean Feliciano-chan!" Gilbert laughed.

"So far so good." Lovino stated, brushing up his fringe.

The two Italians were seated on the leather sofa while the Prussian went to the kitchen to fetch some cookies.

"Are you ready nii-chan?" Feliciano checked himself in the compact mirror, practising his killer-smile, aka. his ultimate weapon.

"Don't muck this up Veneziano." The Southern warned his brother. No way could they risk the chance of ruining their calculated plan.

"That's my line." The North winked.

The second their target entered the room was their starting point for the plan, the gamble.

Three

Two

One

"Feli-chan, Lovi-chan, here's the cookies West baked!" Knowing nothing, Gilbert walked in the lounge with a tray full of biscuits.

The two moved fast as an eagle, silent as a cat, sly as a fox. North gripping the left, and South gripping the right. The two dragged the albino on the sofa, the biscuits scattering on the carpet.

Confusion.

"Feli-chan? Lovi-chan?" Taken by surprise, his mind ditched to think.

"Oi Gilbert, do you love me?" Lovino slapped a question, before he dare let his target think.

"Ja." The answer was simple. What else?

"Then Gilbert, what about me?" Feliciano shot his ultimate weapon, leaving the Prussian to flush bright crimson.

"Of course I love you too!"

"Ah, but do you love us in the same way we love you?" Lovino whispered into his ear, still gripping his right wrist.

"…?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Feliciano smiled sadly. "I guess this means 'plan A' has failed."

"No worries, we knew it wouldn't work anyway." Lovino snorted.

"Plan… A?" Gilbert still left in bewilderment.

"Si. It's always good to hope though. Oh well. We still have 'plan B'." The other Italian smirked, his corner of his mouth curling up deviously. "I wonder if this will work?"

And the two Italians lifted the wrists they were gripping, and slowly dropped their lips on it, their eyes still in contact with Gilbert's.

At that very moment, Gilbert's face boiled up like an octopus, his mouth opening and closing with embarrassment. How he wished he didn't understand what that kiss meant.

Observing his target's expression, Lovino grinned out a perfect smirk.

"I say 'plan B' has worked."

"Good thing the original was in German." Feliciano agreed.

"Wha- you two... do you even know…." Gilbert flustered, trying to force out the stuttering words.

"The meaning? Of course we do." Lovino sighed.

"Never underestimate us Latin." Feliciano smiled.

And the two spoke out the declaration in perfect sync.

-We're gonna escort you to heaven-

(Author's Notes: "Sorriso"="Smile" In Italian. "Schokolade"="chocolate" in German. The Kiss on the wrist comes from the poem "Kuss" by Franz Grillparzer who described it as a kiss to show desire. Anyone who believes the Italians as Seme? ;_; Let's be friends...!)


End file.
